


You Shall Not Be Without Friends

by SimoneBeck



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneBeck/pseuds/SimoneBeck
Summary: Scott Moir of Ilderton cannot understand why Tessa Virtue won't talk to him, despite his efforts to be her friend.





	You Shall Not Be Without Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this probably blows but I at least tried, Lol. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is based on Anne with an E because I really see Scott in Gilbert and a bit of Tess in Anne. Maybe I am crazy but oh well. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Also omg I don't understand how this site works at all, I hope I tagged it right.

It was a beautiful day in the town of Ilderton. The sun was shining and the snow left nothing uncovered. T he whiteness of the country iluminated by the rays that emanated from the barely heating star , made the morning sky look almost transparent. Scott Moir had his nose stuck in a book, but admired the beautiful scenery in front of him everytime the information felt like it was flooding his brain. He hardly stopped reading nowadays, his illusions of becoming a doctor fueled by his new teacher's agreement to tutor him outside school hours so he could advance his studies and graduate from highschool a year ahead of everyone else. The prospect of going away to university excited him. He felt elated to have found his vocation, and was fixated to do whatever it took to sit the exams for medical school as soon as possible. Leaving the small town that had seen him grown from being the smallest kid of his age to a surprisingly strong and average- heighted 15 year old, made him feel a mixture of feelings that ranged from enthusiasm to the purest form of terror. But he was decided, because as much as he loved Ilderton, he longed for the knowledge and adventures that the big city could offer. His digressions were interrupted by his growling stomach that had by now surely digested the entirety of that delicious toast he had had the night before .

 

"I better get going, gotta eat something before leaving for school" he told himself before jumping from the fence that nested him seconds ago. The walk to school was pleasant and quiet except for his own footsteps breaking into the untouched snow. The cold air felt fresh and every intake invorated his step. It was a pleasant stroll until he saw Charlie White holding a stick to the face of Tessa Virtue, the small and scrawny girl that he wished he didn't care about so much. She looked almost paralysed by fear as she tried to apologise for something he could not clearly hear.

"Hey Charlie! Fancy seeing you here. How's everything going?" the boy, surprised by Scott's sudden appearance, turned around instanly and held the stick to the ground.

"Scotty! My man, Everything's fine. Was just asking little Tessa something. Um, she feels ill, she said. I was just making sure she was alright " Scott looked at Tessa, whose eyes were burning with ire and embarrassment.

"You sure about that? Just asking her something? No need to stand so close to ask a lady something, Charlie. Mind your manners" Scott felt furious, his jaw was tense and he wanted to punch the blond boy in the gut, but he knew better than to get into a fight months before he had to sit his exams. He wanted to go to Toronto to school, not jail.

 

"Well, you -" before he could finish another sentence, and before Scott lost his cool, he interrupted him.

"I think you better get going, White. I don't suppose you'd want to be tardy again. I'll stay with Tessa until she feels better. See you at school." Charlie looked at Scott with clear exasperation, but gave him a small smirk and left.

"Hey, Tess. Are you alright?"

"It's Tessa. I am fine, yes. I was handling that just fine by myself, you know." she said while adjusting the ribbons that adorned her braids, the look of fear still in her eyes and her hands still shaky while she touched her hair. Scott thought her hair was wonderful, the most luscious and shiny auburn hair that he had ever seen, a mixture of fire and earth that went perfectly with her forest green eyes. It was long and wavy, and oh how he loved to observe how she always carefully re-braided it during recess. He felt a bit like a creep everytime, but couldn't help himself.

"No need to defend me, Moir. But thanks, I guess. "

"Yeah, I know you can defend youself, but I also know how much of a nuisance White can be. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your, um, mother. I mean Kate, she would never forgive me if something happened to you while it was in my power to stop it."

"I don't know why Kate likes you so much. If she only knew how nosey you can be." She gave him an exasperated look and Scott laughed at her remark, she was so cute when she was mad, and she was mad at him quite often. He had stopped trying to understand her aversion towards him moths ago and now only hoped that being nice to her would make her softer with time. He had a feeling that sooner or later they would become friends. Scott Moir knew that Tessa Virtue could surpass him in anything, except maybe in stubbornness. If being persistent was the subject, he was sure they could be considered equals.

 

Not a word was said before they arrived to the small room that gathered the students of miss Stacy. Tessa advanced towards Kait, her best friend. After embracing her with the utmost delight, they sat side by side. He wished she could hug him so enthusiastically, too. He wished he could hug her, maybe even kiss her on the cheek, but first he would have to get her to look at him, to talk to him without looking like she wanted to be sick. Scott felt like wanting to kiss her was too much, maybe. Friendship seemed like the realistic thing to wish for, everything considered. It sometimes seemed silly to be so fixated in getting to know someone that clearly didn't appreciate his efforts, but Tessa was so special. She was kind, fun, imaginative and had a heart of gold. She cared for everyone, loved her friends and was friends with pretty much anyone that accepted her. She got along with old people and toddlers just the same. She talked to animals and trees, for god's sake. It seemed that it was only him of all creatures that she didn't really like and he needed that to change.

 

The school day was over and Scott felt bad that he did not get concentrate much during it. His mind wandered. In geometry he only thought about the angle of Tessa's nose, in geography he could only imagine all the places they could visit together, and it was getting too much. He was convinced that he could not take rejection well and that was why he was having those stupid, unrealistic notions. While he was thinking about it all, he saw Tessa walk down the hall and out of the classroom.

"Tessa! Wait!" he ran behind her.

"What's the matter, Scott?" She sounded sad, he did not know why, and this almost made him forget his question. But he focused and went ahead.

"Why don't you like me? I know I wasn't very nice at the beginning of the year but I did say I was sorry. And it's been months! You still ignore me when I talk to you and you never sit at lunch in the room if I am there and whenever I show up you leave. Why do you hate me?" he didn't mean to sound so hurt, but he could't help it, he felt a sense of desperation that was hardly normal. He needed to know so he could stop thinking about it so much. Tessa was taken aback by his questions, he was so loud, too. She feared they hadn't walked away from school enough not to be heared by their classmates.

"It's not, I mean, Scott, I don't hate you. I don't. It's just that I can't talk to you and you insist so much! It's given me so many problems with the girls! Scott why don't you just let me be!?" she couldn't contain her frustration and screamed at him. She tried to leave, but he stopped her.

"Tess I - Why can't you talk to me? Who said that you couldn't? I would very much love to talk to you. We like a lot of the same things and you...and you are - and I- Tess, will you please be my friend?" Scott was sure he had never sounded so pathetic in his whole life, but strangely enough, he didn't care.

"I can't talk to you because Gaby expects you to court her! And I want them to accept me, Scott. You can be so selfish. It's easy for you to be here. Everyone likes you. The guys respect you. The girls want to kiss you and I have one friend! She is the most amazing friend, but she is my only one and I know it might not mean much to you, but I had never had friends before. I am on probation with everyone else, it seems. I do something wrong and I am ruined forever. It doesn't help that Charlie won't stop calling me names, either. You are going to ruin everything if you continue with this." Tessa was on the verge of tears and Scott felt like such an idiot not to have seen how afflicted she was by being new to Ilderton, by having lived a life so tortuous before. He didn't have his mother, but he had always had his father and could not imagine being alone in the world like she was.

"Tessa, I'll talk to Gabby. She can't do this." Scott grabbed her hand and looked at her with sadness.

"You'll do nothing of the sort! Ugh, listen. We'll be friends at home and at home only. In school, we don't know each other. Is that ok with you?" the smile that Scott gave her accelerated her heart so much she thought she wad going to faint. She kept walking through the woods avoiding all the fallen branches like she knew exactly where each one was.

"That's all I ever wanted." Scott said, his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking to the ground and a smile that he was sure not even the horrible storm that dulled the horizon could erase from his face. Tessa gave him a timid smile before they parted ways.


End file.
